


Take Flight

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [1]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Ghostbusters, as magical girls, give their newest member a flying lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

Perched atop one of the Chrysler Building's gargoyles, three teenage girls gazed out at the city below. New York City had its fair share of magical girls, but as far as Rita Stanz, Phoebe Venkman, and Ella Spengler knew, they were the only Spirit Warriors here. Well, them and the new girl Wendy Zeddemore. They'd been dealing with the restless dead for about 2 months, and it was nice to have another team member to help.

However, Wendy hadn't quite gotten used to being a Spirit Warrior, so the three of them offered to show her the ropes. She was doing pretty well with her Ecto-Weapon (a mallet), and using her Spirit Sense. Tonight, they were going to give her a flying lesson.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked, tapping her foot. Like her teammates, she was wearing her uniform: a long-sleeved top, stockings, and a knee-length skirt, all in dark red. She also had dark green, elbow-length gloves and matching ribbon shoes.

"Oh relax, she'll be here," Rita piped up cheerfully. Her outfit was yellow, with orange shoes and gloves. In one hand, she twirled her Ecto-Weapon, a crossbow.

"I strongly doubt she would pass up the opportunity to learn how to fly," agreed Ella, fiddling idly with her rail gun. She wore an outfit similar to the other two, this one being teal with pink shoes and gloves.

"Damn right I wouldn't pass it up."

Phoebe started, whipping out one of her twin swords, then relaxed as she saw Wendy poke her head out of a nearby window. "Wendy! You scared me!"

Clad in a light blue and red version of the others' outfits, Wendy just smirked. "So are we gonna do this, or what?"

"Hell yeah!" Phoebe hopped off the gargoyle, swooping down to hover by the window. "It's actually pretty easy. You just gotta use your spirit energy. You know how to focus it to call up your weapon, right?"

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "So it's pretty much the same deal?"

"Well, you have to focus on taking off, rather than calling your Ecto-Weapon," Ella said, joining Phoebe in the air. "But otherwise, yes."

Wendy closed her eyes, focusing inwards. Only a few seconds later, she felt her feet leave the ground. Opening them, she floated out to join the other girls.

"Ha!" She shouted triumphantly. "Piece of cake!"

"First try," smirked Phoebe. "Not too shabby. Now let's go kick some evil spirit butt!"


End file.
